Question: The average age of 33 fifth-graders is 11. The average age of 55 of their parents is 33. What is the average age of all of these parents and fifth-graders?
Answer: The sum of the ages of the fifth graders is $33 \cdot 11,$ while the sum of the ages of the parents is $55 \cdot 33.$ Therefore, the sum of all their ages is \[33 \cdot 11 + 55 \cdot 33 = 33 (11 + 55) = 33 \cdot 66.\]Since there are $33 + 55 = 88$ people in total, their average age is \[\frac{33 \cdot 66}{88} = \frac{33 \cdot 3}{4} = \frac{99}{4} = \boxed{24.75}.\]